Only Wanting a Father's Love
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: father and daughter relationship goes downhill when she joins the WWE. ONE SHOT


Only Wanting a Father's Love

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: A father and daughter relationship goes downhill when she joins the WWE. ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: Only own May Guerrero

Pairing: NONE

Warning: Death

Eighteen year old Maylino Guerrero did it finally. She finished high school and with her step mother's and half sisters support she signed a WWE contract to be closer to her father. The only problem was her dad didn't know about the meeting with Stephanie McMahon to join the SmackDown! Roster.

She arrived at the arena running into a much smaller person who wore a mask. "Sorry Uncle Rey Rey."

Rey Mysterio looked up at the tall lanky diva. "May is that you?"

"Yes, Uncle Rey Rey it's me."

Rey pulled the eighteen year old Latina into a hug. "It's good to see you chica. What are you doing here?" His pale grey eyes fixed on her.

"Well promise not to tell daddy…"

"Chica you signed a contract with Stephanie didn't you?"

Maylino nodded her head. "Please don't tell daddy."

"It's better for you to tell him chica. Besides he loves you a lot."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Maylino you know I am right about that. Trust me your dad will love the fact that you're here after he warms up to it though."

Maylino sighed. "I hope he warms up to it soon. Vickie thinks I can do this. She wants me to have success."

Rey smiled. "And Vickie knows you have potential a lot of it May and you know it."

Maylino hugged Rey again. "You think I can do this too?"

"Of course May. You are the daughter of Eddie Guerrero. You can pull through."

Maylino nodded her head. "I'm going to go and talk to him."

""Good luck Maylino."

"Thanks Uncle Rey Rey." She said leaving to go and find her dad Eddie Guerrero. She found his locker room and knocked on the door.

Eddie opened the door. His brown eyes landed on his eighteen year old daughter. He looked at the tattoo on her lower arm which was a tattoo of a cross showing him that she was Christian still. "Maylino what are you doing here?"

"Actually I am here to see you."

"Is Vickie and the girls with you?"

Maylino shook her head. "No, I came here by myself."

"You should have come with Vickie though."

"Dad. I know my way around El Paso. I've lived here all of my life. I know where everything is dad. Besides Vickie thought it would've been a good idea for me to come here and see you."

"Why?"

"Maybe because you've spent so much time with my sisters instead of me dad. It really hurts."

"Chica your point. I don't have time for this."

"See this is what I mean. You don't have time for me. I maybe your bastard daughter, but I am your daughter still no less. I wanted to let you know that I've been hired by Stephanie McMahon. I'm the new SmackDown! Diva. I just want to make you proud of me daddy."

"What gave you the idea that I wanted you here Maylino. I got enough on my plate."

"You rather hold that fucking WWE Championship instead of spending time with me. That's what I see dad. You still don't want to be my father after I grown up and graduated high school."

"You are grown up now. Don't you see you are a child I don't want?"

"I knew it. I hate you!" she yelled storming out of the room.

Eddie shook his head and closed his door.

"You were harsh on her man. She's only a teenager. She needs her dad's love." Said John Cena putting on his knee pads.

Eddie looked at him. "Are you so sure about that huh? She don't need me holmes. And I clearly don't want her. She's my bastard daughter. I don't want anything to do with her."

"I've known that you love all your girls, but why not tell her that? Why not tell her that you love her?"

"Because she is an adult and she doesn't need me anymore."

"She'll always needs her dad. I know I still need my dad. She'll need you always. She needs her father's love."

"Oh does she Cena? She had a step dad."

"So you are her real dad. She doesn't want a substitute. She wants you to be her dad. Don't you see that?"

Eddie crossed his arms. "You are trying to make me feel bad."

A few hours went by and Stephanie paced around back and forth when her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Is this a Miss Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"This is Lutent Bryans of the EPPD. We have a major car accident involving one of your WWE divas."

"Which WWE Diva is it Mr. Bryans?"

"A young woman by the name of Latina Guerrero."

"How is she?"

"She's dying Miss McMahon. She said a few names that she wishes to see and one was your name. The others were Chavo Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, and Rey Mysterio."

"Thank you Mr. Bryans. She's being taken to El Paso Hospital?"

"Yes, she is."

"Thank you and try to have a good rest of the week." She hung up her phone. She went to Rey's locker room and knocked on the door.

Rey opened the door. "Stephanie?"

"Is Eddie or Chavo with you?"

"Yes, they both are."

"Can you three come out?"

"Sure Chavo Eddie. Stephanie's here wishes to speak to us."

Chavo, Eddie, and Rey came out.

"Stephanie what is this about?" asked Eddie.

Stephanie blue eyes were glued onto the three men. "Maylino was in a car accident. The EPPD called and she wants to see the four of us." She didn't dare tell them that Maylino was dying.

"My eighteen year old daughter was in an accident. How the hell did that happen?" Asked Eddie. Sure he may have hated her, but she was his eldest daughter still. He cared for her though.

"I have no idea Eddie, but we need to go now."

-Hospital-

The nurse saw the four of them come in. "Can I help you?"

"We are her to see Maylino Guerrero." Said Stephanie.

"Ah yes. She made a list of who she wants to see in order." Said the nurse looking down at the list. "Stephanie McMahon she's in room 405."

"Thank you." She said softly to the nurse. She looked at the four men. "You three can sit down. Could I have the list?" She asked the nurse.

"Sure." Said the nurse handing the list of who was to go in next to see Maylino.

"Thank you." Stephanie said softly to the nurse before leaving to see her young WWE star. She knocked on the open door.

"Come in."

Stephanie came in and was shocked to see her new diva bloodied and bruised from her accident. "Maylino what happened to you?"

"I guess the car accident did this to me. I am sorry. I wished I could become the best diva. I guess I got so pissed off at my dad for saying stuff that I didn't see that drunk driver who ran the red light."

"It's ok."

"Is every one here?"

"Yes."

"Could you send cousin Chavo in?"

Stephanie left. She went to the three Latino men. She looked at Chavo. "She wishes to see you Chavo."

Chavo got up. "Ah thank you Stephanie."

Stephanie couldn't say there so she said her good byes and left.

Chavo headed to Maylino's door. "Hey chica."

"Hi Chavo."

"How are you feeling?"

Maylino looked down at the end of her bed.

"Chica what is it?"

She looked at him. "I am dying."

"What?"

"Just like I said. They don't know what is wrong. I am dying though."

"Oh my god, but Uncle Eddie did this didn't he? HE said he hated you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You want to see Rey?"

"Yes, please Chavito be strong."

"I will chica." He kissed her forehead. "Remember I love you."

"I love you too."

Chavo got up and went to Rey. "She wishes to see you Rey." Chavo too said his good byes and left so he could cry on his own. He couldn't tell his Uncle or Rey that she was dying.

Rey went in and saw her. "Chica you look deathly pale." He said putting his hand on her bruised and bloody hand.

"Uncle Rey I am dying I wish I could stop it, but I can't."

"What?"

"I was hit by a damn drunk driver."

"That's why Stephanie and Chavo left. They couldn't be here."

"That's right."

"I love you chica."

"I love you too Uncle Rey."

"I'll let Eddie come in." He kissed her forehead. He went out and looked at his best friend. "She wants to see you."

Eddie nodded his head.

"See you later man." Rey said leaving.

Eddie went in and looked at his eighteen year old daughter. He mentally cussed to himself. He knew she wouldn't be in this bed if he showed some love. "Hey."

"Hi dad."

"Chica why did Chavo, Rey, and Stephanie leave so quickly?"

"To mourn."

"Why?"

"Dad I am dying."

"Chica."

"It's true daddy. I wanted to tell you something though dad. When I said I hated you that wasn't true. You're my daddy and I will always love you. I just wanted to make you proud and gain your love."

"Baby girl. I am sorry. I should have told you that I love you more often. I was a damn fool not to show you how much I love you. Baby girl I wish you weren't dying."

She took him by the hand. "It's time for me to go daddy. I love you so much. Tell Vickie and the girls I love them so much." With that her hand went limp. She had died in front of him.

"I will Maylino."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. Tell me what you think.


End file.
